


Slow Dancing

by jarmelts



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School, Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarmelts/pseuds/jarmelts
Summary: 週五深夜，空蕩的體育館，伴隨著自己喜歡的曲子，在歲納京子的懷抱中起舞...





	Slow Dancing

七森高中體育館裡，還留著舞會的佈置，典雅又不失活潑，就像這場舞會的主題一樣，慶祝這群即將離開高中生活，進入大學甚或是職場的半大人半毛頭小鬼們。

整場活動下來，除了幾個零星的突發狀況以外，還算是圓滿成功。看著大家忙了一天，高二的學生會副會長杉浦綾乃在舞會結束後，讓工作人員簡單收拾一下就讓他們回去了，反正只要在週一前將場地回復原狀還給學校就可以了。

這就是為什麼，在曲終人散以後，空蕩的體育館裡只看見一個孤單的人影在打掃整理。

「還不回家嗎？」

突然從背後冒出的聲音讓綾乃嚇得隨手拿起湯勺，迅速轉身準備對付這個一聲不響的不速之客。看到是歲納京子後，綾乃鬆了一口氣，放下湯勺，回頭繼續收拾著場邊桌上散落的紙盤塑膠杯，「妳怎麼還在？」

看著湯勺，京子臉上不禁浮現一抹微笑，「這是我要問妳的吧～」京子走近桌邊，一手從口袋中抽出來，撥弄著堆疊成一堆的塑膠杯，「明天再整理不行嗎？」

手邊的塑膠杯飛快被綾乃拿走，京子又不由得笑了出來，綾乃不耐地看了京子一眼，「這些食物要先收走，不能等明天啦。」她可不敢想像體育館被鼠輩佔據的景象，更何況，要是真發生那種事，最後要負責滅鼠的，還不是學生會嗎。搖了搖頭，綾乃繼續收拾著剩餘的食物飲料。

京子從點心架上拿起一片洋芋片放進嘴裡，邊嚼邊說道，「可是妳今天一整天跑來跑去的，不累嗎？」將幾個散落的紙盤收集堆疊好後遞給了綾乃。

接過紙盤，跟塑膠杯一起放進塑膠袋中，綾乃說著，「沒辦法啊，我們是主辦單位嘛。」彎下腰整理著另一包塑膠袋。

京子將點心架上剩下的餅乾甜點倒進旁邊紙盤上，說著，「妳一支舞都沒有跳耶。」

綾乃拿出另一個小的塑膠袋，站起身，不確定的眼神投向京子。確實，她一整天都忙著應付各種突發狀況、監督各個流程順利進行，連坐下來喘口氣的時間都沒有，但... 歲納京子怎麼會注意到這種事，她不是忙著跟各個班級的女生熱舞嗎...

「妳很期待這場舞會不是嗎？」京子向綾乃露出溫柔的微笑，「畢竟，要改辦舞會是妳提議的吧？」

綾乃閃爍的眼神回到手頭的工作上，伸手拿走京子手邊剩餘的甜點盤，說著，「是我提議，但...」準備將甜點盤放進塑膠袋裡，「也不代表我想在大家面前跳舞啊...」那麼引人注目的事，光想就讓她渾身不自在...

餘光看見京子離開桌邊，綾乃疑惑的目光跟著她走到了牆角，看著京子從紙箱中拿出音響喇叭。

「欸，那個我才剛收好-」綾乃趕緊出聲制止，但已來不及，京子已經把線都拉開了，綾乃不禁無奈地嘆了口氣。

插上插頭後，京子拿出自己手機，接上轉接頭，在手機螢幕上東點西點，隨後帶著得意的微笑轉過身。

「幹嘛...？」綾乃疑惑地問道。

此時喇叭中傳出一段輕柔的鋼琴旋律，綾乃認得這首歌... 她的視線從喇叭轉向京子，只見京子緩步走近，臉上的笑意不曾消退，她在距離綾乃幾步前停下，伸出手，裝模作樣地說道，「小姐，可以請妳跳支舞嗎？」

綾乃皺著眉，輕聲笑道，「什麼啊？現在在演哪齣？」臉頰已浮現了淡淡的紅暈。

京子擺出擅長的無辜表情，嘟著嘴說道，「來嘛～妳不是很喜歡這首歌嗎～」看著綾乃眼神飄忽、手足無措的樣子，京子轉而語氣柔和地說著，「現在只剩我們兩個，不用擔心會被別人看到喔～」

朝京子瞄了一眼，綾乃看到的是她誠懇的表情和耐心的等候。躊躇了一會兒，在曲子進入副歌之際，綾乃離開桌旁，走向京子，怯怯的眼神對上清澈的水藍，綾乃小心翼翼地將手放入京子手中...

「可是我不會跳舞...」綾乃對著京子的領口小聲說著。

「放心～我確認過，」京子故作神祕地壓低了音量，「全校沒有人真的會跳，大家都只是隨便晃晃而已，嘻嘻。」

京子帶著兩人隨著曲子的節奏搖擺，綾乃笑著搖了搖頭，將另一手放在京子手臂上，而京子也將右手置於綾乃腰際。綾乃直到此時才意識到兩人的距離，是如此接近... 

「妳跳得很好喔。」京子輕聲說道。

感覺到自己耳根子都紅了，綾乃悄悄地將視線從京子的領口移到她溫柔的笑容，她小巧的鼻子，再到她澄澈的雙眼...

那充滿希望、富有生命力的雙眼，令人想拋下一切、徜徉其中的雙眼... 現在也正以同樣的熱切和期待望著自己... 

週五深夜，空蕩的體育館，伴隨著自己喜歡的曲子，在歲納京子的懷抱中起舞... 

歲納京子永遠不會屬於她，這點綾乃比誰都清楚，她從來沒有奢望過。但，綾乃心想，如果她夠勇敢，或許她能縱容自己一晚，讓自己相信，歲納京子對她的感情是貨真價實的，即便只有短短的五分鐘，她也心滿意足...


End file.
